She's Everything
by I hart Booth
Summary: A recent case shook Booth and he realizes there is one woman who makes everything okay and means everything to him. BB oneshot song fic.


**_This is a song-fic for Brad Paisley's 'She's Everything'. I hope you'll try reading even though it's country. (it's not that bad i swear)_**

"Seeley? Are you listening to me?" Cam folded her arms before stealing a fry off his plate.

Booth moved his eyes from outside and glared at her. "Get your own."

She looked hurt. "Well so-rry but my food is taking forever and I don't even know what it is yet." She leaned back and folded her arms. "What's with you tonight anyway? You've got the personality of a wet mop."

Booth looked at her and went back to picking at his fries. "You were saying that you wanted me to meet your parents the next time they come to DC."

Cam nodded and got back to what she'd been saying, but Booth only paid half attention, nodding and grunting when it was expected. She didn't know about the case he'd been working on for the past week, the one with the woman who reminded him so much of someone else in his life.

A brilliant computer programmer with auburn hair who was killed in her apartment. She was so wrapped up in her work, no one even knew she was dead. No one noticed she was gone.

He couldn't get it out of his mind, even though he'd caught and arrested the killer. It didn't change the facts though.

_No one was there to protect her._ The thought put knots in his stomach. Then there was the problem of the song..

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes****  
A holey pair of jeans**

Cam had insisted on picking the music since he drove and now the song was playing over and over in his head. It irritated him that Cam had done that. Bones never did that. _Well actually she does...but for some reason it's not as annoying when Bones does it. _

**She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything**

He smiled slightly, thinking of Bones in her silly blue jumpsuit she wore at crime scenes. In spite of it's being a hideous concoction of rubber and elastic, she still looked good in it. Better than good really, and that thought made him feel guilty. He didn't even notice Cam glaring at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

**She's I want a piece of chocolate**

"What? I wasn't smiling."

**Take me to a movie**

"Yes you were. You think my mother's cooking is funny?"

**She's I can't find a thing to wear**

"No Camille. I've never even met you're mother."

**Now and then she's moody**

"It certainly doesn't compare to mine, that's for sure." Sid interrupted, placing a of spaghetti in front of Cam and another beer in front of Booth.

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing**

Booth stared blankly as sid placed a plate in front of him. He was lost in yesterland, remembering how cute Bones had looked when she was driving that Mustang when they were in LA.

_My Mustang and my Bones._

Cam leaned over her spaghetti and sniffed. "It smells delicious. Thanks."

Sid just nodded, looking at Booth, who glanced up at him. The look Sid shot him made Booth feel like a kid who'd dissapointed his parents.

"What?" Booth tried to appear innocent of whatever Sid's gaze was accusing him.

Sid shrugged, threw one last disapproving glance at Cam, and then walked away.

**She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing**

"What was that all about?" Cam sipped her beer and stared at Booth, who hadn't touched his burger or his beer.

**She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing**

"Um," Booth sighed, suddenly realizing he didn't want to carry on a conversation right then. "The last time I brought new people here, pictures of a dead body ended up sprawled all across the table. I guess he's still a little weary when I bring guests with me." He smiled half-heartedly and returned to looking out the window.

**She's a fighter when she's mad**

_I don't want to be here._

**And she's a lover when she's loving**

Cam kept chattering on and on about a musical play she'd recently seen with friends. "So there we were in the front row when Felicia suddenly gets a fit of giggles…"

**She's everything I ever wanted**

"…the ushers started giving us these dirty looks and Anne said something just completely hilarious. Oh, what was it…"

**And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on**

"…I just know you would have liked it if you'd been there."

**'Cause she's everything to me**

Booth felt eyes on him, he looked to his left, where Sid was drying glasses behind the bar and eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

_Alright Sid. Alright, I'll go talk to her. _

"We're thinking of going to see another soon…"

"Cam." He interrupted.

She looked up, a fork loaded with noodles halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"I, uh, I'm not feeling well. I hate to do this, but you think we could head out a little earlier?"

Cam brought her eyebrows together. "What? Oh…okay, I guess."

Booth nodded and rose from the table. "I'll pay Sid okay?"

She nodded, though he didn't miss the dejected look on her face.

He hated to do it to her, but she deserved so much more than what he was capable of giving right then. Maybe ever.

**She's the voice I'd love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety**

He went to pay Sid, and found that he couldn't quite place the look on the man's face.

Sid watched Booth exit with Cam and her Styrofoam box of food. He saw that Booth did not make any attempt at physical contact with the woman, and knew that their night would end there. _Way to go G-man. Go get your Bone-lady._

The drive back to Cam's apartment was made in silence. Cam knew Booth didn't want to talk, though she wasn't sure why. Fortunatly she coudln't read his thoughts, which were centered around a certain Forensic Anthropologist he knew.

**She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me**

Booth stopped the SUV in front of Cam's building.

"You want to come up for some coffee or something?"

He dropped one hand from the steering wheel and looked at her. She nodded.

"I'll see you later Seeley." She shut the door and heard him pull away. Even as she put her key in the door, she knew she would never be going out to dinner with Booth again.

Booth drove without really seeing the road. Though the radio was on, he could only hear words from the song he'd listened to earlier.

**Everyday that passes**

He was driving on autopilot. His car steering in the direction it wanted to go.

**I only love her more**

Before he knew it, he'd turned off the car and was parked a block away from Brennen's apartment. He leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

**Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for**

Booth got out of the car and jammed his hands in his pockets to escape the coming winter's chill as he wandered down the street toward Brennen's apartment. His legs felt heavy, and the need to speak to Brennen became overwhelming. For some reason he needed to see her, know she was okay.

**She's everything I ever wanted**

He lifted his head and pulled out his cell phone, the cool night air kissing his red cheeks.

**And everything I need**

"Hey Bones, you at home?…Listen, you wanna meet me outside? I…I don't know…Can you just meet me?…Thanks."

**She's everything to me**

By the time Brennen walked outside, Booth was sitting on the front steps, his shoulders hunched far over and his head hung low.

Booth felt her sitting beside him. He looked over, her blue eyes bore through him, sensing everything he was feeling. They welled up with concern.

**Yeah she's everything to me**

"Hey Bones." He looked back to the ground.

"Hi Booth. You okay?" She reached out to touch his forearm and Booth smiled slightly.

He turned to her again and studied her face for a long moment. _She's fine. You see? All in one peice and alive._

Finally he stood, removed one hand from his pocket and held it out to her. "Walk with me?"

**Everything I ever wanted**

She looked at his hand, confusion and apprehension clouding her features.

**And everything I need**

He saw her hesitate and gave her the biggest charm smile he could. She relented and her face broke into a small smile in return. She reached out and placed one of her gloved hands in his.

He pulled her to her feet and let his eyes linger on hers a moment to long before he turned and they walked slowly down the street into the night.

**Yeah she's everything to me**

**_So, yeah, a little BB and Booth introspection I hope you liked. Tap the button and let me know! _**


End file.
